As electronic devices frequently display small text or images it is challenging to make electronic devices accessible to low-vision users. The screen of an electronic device is often too small to increase the size of text, pictures, or user interface (UI) elements on the display making reading or viewing of content difficult for low-vision users. For example, some users may be able to use a UI as it is normally displayed but may have trouble reading text of an electronic book or online article. As a result, zoom or magnification methods have been used to enhance low-vision user experience. However, zoom methods on portable electronic devices frequently require multiple adjustments to reach the appropriate zoom level for a user and may also require multiple inputs to activate the zoom feature. Thus, using portable electronic devices has remained a frustration to low-vision users despite attempts to improve the experience.